An electric field proximity sensor operates by detecting disturbances in an electric field. The field is generated by a transmitting electrode and a receiving electrode, and the range of the sensor is determined based on a separation distance between them. When an object is present in or moves through the field, a corresponding field disturbance is detected which, in turn, allows the object to be tracked. The ability of this type of sensor to detect through non-conductive material allows the sensor to be completely hidden and makes it suitable for various home automation, automotive and gaming applications.